Pierced Heart
by Kawaii Dream
Summary: After picking Shigure over Akira after doing the fake dates, Akira starts to distance himself from Yukina. Yukina notices this, and she feels uneasy. As Akira and Mami start to hangout more and more everyday, Yukina can't help but to feel jealous. She was dating Shigure now, so why does she feel this way? Read to find out! Warning: Love triangles Akira x Yukina & Shigure x Mami.
1. Unrecognized Feelings

**Note: This is my first fanfiction, so I hope you enjoy my useless daydreaming of Akira x Yukina that turned into a story. Enjoy ;3**

* * *

"AKIRA!" Yukina yelled, tears streaming down her face. She ran after him; half expecting him to stop and give her one of his warm smiles, like it was all a joke. But he didn't stop. He didn't smile. He kept going farther and farther away. With another girl. Mami.

Yukina woke up with a start, shaking. She shivered and got out of bed. _That was a dream?_ Yukina asked herself while dressing up for school. _Akira would never abandon me, would he? We've been best friends since we were kids._ Even if she was dating Shigure, whenever she saw Akira with another girl, her heart felt like a thousand thorns had stabbed it. She couldn't understand why. After picking Shigure over Akira when they went on the fake dates, Akira had distanced himself from Yukina. Instead of walking to and from school together, he walked with Mami. Instead of eating lunch with her, he ate with Mami. Instead of talking to each other when passing by in the hall, he would look for Mami first, completely ignoring Yukina, and went over to greet her when he found her. After thinking about all of those events, she started to believe the thought about Akira abandoning her. After all, they don't even TALK anymore. She was so sure about her choice of picking Shigure. Now she even started doubting THAT. _Would it have been better if I had chose Akira? But if I did choose him, what would Shigure think about me? Would he be the same as Akira right now? _She sighed, the confused thoughts inside her head were making her dizzy.

She tied up her hair and went downstairs, eating breakfast quietly. "Yukina," her mother said, "You look tired. Did something happen?" Yukina shook her head. "No, mother. Just thinking of things." Her mother peered at her face for a moment, but then said nothing. Yukina finished eating and put her dishes away, and got ready to leave for school. "Bye, mother and father!" Yukina said, as she walked out the door. As usual, Shigure had been waiting for her instead of Akira. Shigure smiled when he saw Yukina. She WAS the one he loved, after all. "Good morning," he said as he held out his hand, and Yukina took it. "Good morning, Shigure," Yukina replied distractedly. She had many things to think about, so she wasn't her usual self. Shigure seemed to have noticed this, because he asked her, "Are you feeling alright? You seem out of it today." Yukina nodded. "I'm alright. I just have a lot in mind today." Ever since that day they started dating, they held hands when walking to school, and everyone at school knows that they are now a couple. _I'm in love with Shigure, aren't I?_ She questioned herself again, now very unsure what her feelings for Shigure was. He no longer made her heart beat. _Why do I feel like this? I thought Shigure was the one for me. _She was thinking so much, that, she didn't notice when they walked past Akira and Mami. She also didn't know they were holding hands. Until Shigure spoke up. "Hey, Mami!" He said, happily, and waved at her. Yukina snapped out of her thoughts and looked up. Her heart began to hurt as soon as she saw Mami and Akira holding hands. "G-Good morning…Akira…" she managed to say to him. Before he could respond, Mami spoke. "Good morning, Shigure, Yukina! Me and Akira are now a couple!" Mami said, giggling happily. Yukina's heart felt like a sword had just pierced through it. Her stomach made her feel like she was in water, sinking, sinking, sinking…into nothingness. Realizing what she felt, she quickly let go of Shigure's hand and ran into the school. "Yuki-" Shigure began, but she was already in the school building, passing by a few girls that were jealous of her because Shigure was her boyfriend. Yukina ran until she reached the place with all of the P.E. equipment storage room and locked herself in. It was completely dark and silent, but that was the thing she needed the most right now. She sat down in the corner, buried her head into her knees, and sobbed lightly. "W-Why…what is this feeling?" She said, her voice muffled. "It hurts…so much." She thought back to when Akira first confessed to her.

"_Yukina-chan. When you fall in love, it makes you chest feel tight. So tight, you can't even swallow your favorite food. You can't think of anything but the other person. And it hurts…to see them with someone else. You want that person…to see only you." He smiled, and leaned in to kiss her forehead. "I love you Yukina-chan. Not like a cousin. I love you as a boyfriend."_

She sat quietly in the room, her face still slightly wet from crying. She wiped her glasses using her shirt, and sat in silence until she had finally calmed down. _If…if what Akira said was true, does that mean…I'm in love with Akira? No! This can't be right! I'm with Shigure! It's too late to love Akira after I turned him down! Plus, he's dating Mami now… _Just thinking of the two of them dating gave her another pierce in the heart. He had respected her choice when she chose Shigure. She remembered his last words before he had distanced himself from her.

"_Yukina-chan, I understand how you feel. I hope you are happy with him. As long as you're happy, then I am too. From now on, you will be with Shigure, so you won't need me anymore."_ He gave a sad farewell smile. _"So please, don't ever forget about me and all those times we shared when we were young."_ He gave one light kiss on my forehead, and walked slowly away.

__Yukina was skipping class. It wasn't the first time, either. The first time was when she was with Shigure, and he had asked her to be his lover for an hour. Thinking of that moment, her heart did not skip a beat like when it had first happened. Frustrated, she buried her head into her knees once again and was seeking comfort from the silence that had relaxed her just a moment before. With thoughts and questions that she would probably never know the answer to, she fell asleep, her last thought being, _"I miss you, Akira..."._

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please review so I can get more ideas for the next chapter! Arigatou~!**

**~Kawaii Dream**


	2. True Feelings?

**Hey guys.**

** Here's the 2nd chapter~ **

**Usually, I have to think of ideas before I start typing, but then, while typing, an idea naturally came to me. **

**Just like the Panda Mistress (") !**

** Please enjoy~**

* * *

Yukina woke up with a start when she heard loud knocking on the old gym doors. "Yukina-chan!" She heard a voice yell. Only one person would say 'chan' at the end of her name. Akira. She quickly got up, and when her hand had almost reached the doorknob, she hesitated. _What will he say when he saw me run off after hearing that he and Mami were going out?_ Instead of opening the door, Yukina said the first two words that came to her mind:

"Go away."

She heard nothing on the other side of the door. A few moments passed before she heard 'Akira' say,

"...Yukina. Why did you run away after hearing what Mami said?"

_ Had I made a mistake? Was it not Akira on the other side of the door, but Shigure instead?_ She could not tell whose voice it was, since the doors were very big and blocked out the different-sounding voices. It could have been both Akira and Shigure. What should I do? She held her breath and didn't respond. A long silence.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

No longer able to bear with the silence anymore, she quietly pressed her ear to the door and strained to hear something. Anything. She heard nothing at first, but then, she heard a faint; faraway voice. "I thought you said you'd ... her!" She couldn't hear clearly, so she hadn't heard a part of the sentence. She pushed her ear harder onto the cold door. "Listen. Didn't I say ... And I have been ... Her! And, she clearly has feelings for ..."_ Who do they think I have feelings for?_ Frustrated that she hadn't heard the last part of the sentence, she turned around and slid her back against the door, until she was sitting on the floor, her head right under the door large, metal door knob. She silently sighed to herself. _When are they going to leave so I can get out of here?_ Then a loud shout that she could hear clearly said,

"Get the teacher! Tell him to get the keys!"

Yukina panicked. She didn't want to be questioned unanswerable questions.  
She quickly jumped up...  
...Forgetting the large, metal door knob above her head, and all went completely black...

* * *

_..."Yu..."_  
_..."Yuki..."_  
_**..."Yukina-chan!"**_  
Yukina quickly opened her eyes, and the first thing she saw was Akira's eyes glittering with concern (And, of course, how close his face was to hers).  
"Yukina-chan! I'm glad you're awake!" Akira smiled.

"When we found you in the gym's storage room, you were passed out. I was so worried!"

Yukina was surprised at how much he was worried about her. Shouldn't he be with Mami? After all, he was going out with her. She took a look at her surroundings and found that she was in the infirmary. She was lying down on one of the beds. She pushed Akira gently away and sat up.

"...Akira. You don't need to worry about me. Where's Mami? You should go look for her instead of staying here with me. She might get mad."

_Argh, I'm rambling on about him and Mami. I need to change the topic before he can answer!_

"Wait, never mind about Mami." Yukina said quickly as she finished her last sentence. "Where's Shigure?"

Akira, not pretending to know that she wanted to change the subject, answered the first sentence she said.

"Of course I have to worry about you, Yukina-chan. You're my family, my cousin that I have grown up with." Akira said, softly putting his hand on her shoulder. "And Mami won't get mad. She knows that you're my family and that I have to check how you're doing." He smiled his warm, loving smile, completely ignoring the last question she asked. Yukina, angry when she heard that he now only thought of her as his family, thought:

"So, you came to visit me because you were worried about me because I'm your cousin? Not your lover?" Yukina blurted out, thinking she said it in her mind, but quickly realized what had just come out of her mouth. But she didn't say anything to stop him from answering. To be honest, she wanted to know the answer. Akira looked surprised when she had asked that question. He wasn't expecting her to say or even think about him being her lover anymore. He blushed a little pinkish-reddish blush. Yukina looked him straight in the eye expectantly.

"E-Ermm.."

He stuttered and fidgeted and then looked away, unable to keep eye contact with Yukina.

"Y-Yukina-chan... I thought you... Y-you know... You're lovers with Shigure a-and..." Yukina's heart started to flutter at the sight of his cute blush and his nervous stuttering. "To be honest... I r-really still l-lo-"

Just then, the door of the infirmary was pushed open and Shigure and Mami came in with serious looks on their faces. "I hope you weren't saying anything behind my back," Shigure said in a slightly agitated voice as his gaze fell upon Akira. Mami just stared at Akira and slightly moved her fingers, like a signal for him. But what would the signal do? Yukina thought as she saw Mami's fingers move in an unusual way. Akira saw her fingers move, and he quickly turned to Shigure.

"Oh, great timing. I was just about to tell Yukina how much I love her as my family." Akira's blush was completely gone and he, too, had a serious look on his face. "And nothing more than a family member." Yukina's fluttering heart had changed to horrible pain. She gripped her chest tightly.

"Everyone, get out! Leave me alone!" She yelled, and everybody froze.

Shigure, noticing her gripping her chest, put his arms around her slowly, like the first time he put his arms around her, and asked in his most genuinely concerned voice:

"Yukina! What's wrong? Do you need the nurse?!" He flashed a winning look at Akira, his eyes saying, "Back off. She's MY girlfriend, and yours is over THERE. Don't you even dare get close to her anymore."

Akira, who just stared at the way Shigure put his arms around Yukina so casually like they had done it so many times before (which they did) stood there, dumbstruck, and eventually noticed the look in Shigure's eyes. Akira, noticing Mami was staring at him, decided to give Shigure a defeated look to make Mami happy. Mami, noticing this, smiled happily, sure that he had no more feelings for Yukina, and grabbed his hand, dragging him out of the room.

"Let's leave them alone for now," Mami whispered to Akira a little too loudly, and Yukina, still gripping her chest, looked up and saw them leaving the room. Akira saw Yukina looking at him, and he gave her a painfully sad smile. Then his head was around the corner of the door, and Yukina was left alone in a room with Shigure. Shigure still had his arms around Yukina, and he called for the nurse. "Nurse, she's awake. Her chest appears to hurt. Do you know what the problem is?" Shigure asked the nurse, his arms now off of Yukina. "I'll check her after you go to class. Class is about to start, and you cannot miss it. Come back after school and I'll tell you how she is," replied the nurse. "Alright," Shigure nodded, one of his fake smiles plastered on his face, "I'll see you after school, Himuro-san!" And he walked out the door and went to class.

"All right, Himuro-chan. Tell me, when did the pain in your chest begin?" the nurse asked softly. Yukina let go of her chest, though it still hurt a little bit. "It started when Akira said he only thought of me as his family, and not as his lover," Yukina replied worriedly. "Do I have a weak heart? A heart disease of some sort?" Yukina cried desperately, scared that she really might have a heart sickness. The nurse just laughed. "Oh, dear, you don't have a heart disease of anything of that sort! What you're experiencing is sadness because Akira doesn't think of you as his lover. And if your heart hurts when he says something about you not being his lover, or him being with another girl, for example-then it just simply means you love him, and it hurts you badly, especially right here," the nurse explained, pointing at her chest. Her heart. _I love Akira? No. It can't be. I chose Shigure because I thought I loved him! Why are my feelings for Akira starting to sprout?_

Then it hit her.

_Maybe I just thought I loved Shigure, but what I loved wasn't him, but they way he touches me, making my heart race. Maybe I had always loved Akira from the start, but I just didn't realize it until now..._

"If what you say is true, then... I have just lost my chance with being Akira.." Her heart felt empty. There was nothing but a black hole in her heart.

"Honey, it's okay. You must be experiencing your first broken heart. Just lay down for now," the nurse said, pushing Yukina down until she was lying on the bed, "And you may be excused for the rest of the school day, so sleep and use this time to mend your heart." The nurse smiled and walked to the door. "Call me if you need anything else, sweetheart," and she walked out.

Yukina, did indeed use that time to mend her heart. She took out her notebook and pencil, and started drawing mini Akiras', Yukinas', Shigures', and Mamis', and started thinking of ways to get Mami and Akira to break up, along with her and Shigure breaking up._ Oh, this was going to be Missions of Love, all right. This was going to be Secret Mission #1 - I order you to break up!_ Yukina smirked, and started planning away.

* * *

**OHOHOHOHOHO.**

**It's time for the break up games to begin! :D**

**I had lots of fun writing this chapter! It's the first time ideas came to me like this! **

**I just go with the flow, asking myself what Yukina would do in certain situations. **

**Oh, I also apologize if Yukina or any of the characters are out of character...Or have a different personality. **

**I'm not good at those kinds of things.. (")**

**Anyways, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE, Review and I'll see what I can so for the next chapter! ;3;**

**~Kawaii Dream**


	3. Painful Feelings

**Hey guys~! I'm here with chapter 3~ ^o^**

**And sadly, after 3 chapters, there's still no reviews at all.. (sigh)**

**But, I will still keep writing!**

** I hope you enjoy this chapter~**

* * *

_Hmm..._ Yukina was concentrated on the multiple mission plans that she had sketched out. _So, if Akira does this, then Mami would get mad and break up with him! Alright, I got Akira and Mami's break up plan done, so what is the best way for Shigure to break up with me? He's way too attached to me.. Oh, I know! Although it might hurt him, this is the only way to get him to break up with me. Oh well, too bad so sad, Shigure. Wait.. There has to be some way for him to be as happy as me when we break up._ She thought for a minute, the puzzles slowly piecing together in her brain. _If I can get to be Akira's girlfriend, then that just leaves Shigure and Mami single. So, it's only fair that childhood friends should date childhood friends! Me and Akira are childhood cousins, and Shigure and Mami are childhood friends. Perfect! Now all I need is a plan to get them together._ She got up and off of the bed, her glare was fiercer than ever. The corner of her lips moved upward, and she smiled an evil smile. Leaving a note for the nurse, Yukina grabbed her stuff and went home, scaring everyone who passed by her on the streets with her piercing glare, all the way home.~

* * *

**The next day...**

During lunch, Yukina secretly slipped a piece of paper in Akira's desk. She soon put a paper in Mami's and Shigure's desks as well. Smiling and humming to herself as she does this, she lightly and quietly skips out of the room, completely unnoticed.~

**~~~Akira's P.O.V.~~~**

Akira had came back from lunch with Mami, and he sat down at his desk.

"Hey, Akira-kun~!" Mami said cheerfully.

"Look at what I found in my desk!"

She held a piece of paper and shoved it towards him. The paper was folded, but on it, in neatly written handwriting, were the words:

**TO: MIZUNO MAMI**

** FROM: YOUR SECRET ADMIRER**

Akira looked at Mami, confused.

"So, why are you showing this to me?"

"What do you mean why? Aren't you feeling jealous?~"Mami smiled.

_ No._ Akira thought to himself, his heart still beating as normally as ever, his heart strings were feeling okay, as usual. He felt a pang of guilt thinking and feeling this, since Mami was his girlfriend. But he only agreed to date her to make Yukina jealous, and Mami knows this. _Yet, she thinks I'm already in love with her and thinks I would be jealous if someone else liked her? I want Yukina, not you._ He wanted to say, but he knew it would hurt her feelings. So instead, he said:

"Maybe I am," He smiled up at her from his seat.

Mami blushed slightly and looked at the door where students were entering and leaving.

"W-Well, I need to go reject this guy after school. So wait for me, okay Akira?" Without waiting for a response, she quickly walked out of the classroom, embarrassed. Akira sighed to himself. _Why can't Yukina be in love with me, and not Mami?_ He put his hand in his desk to try to find the picture of him and Yukina when they were little, which he kept carrying around with him. His hand felt a paper on top of the picture. Taking out the slip of paper, he read the contents of it.

_Akira,_

_Meet me on the rooftop immediately right after school ends. I have something important to discuss with you._

_Yukina_

Akira's heart skipped a beat. _Yukina wants to talk with me?_ He smiled to himself and put away the paper in his bag. _Maybe my wish has finally come true?_ And for the rest of the day, he was in a happy mood.~

* * *

**~~~Shigure's P.O.V.~~~**

Shigure had just come back from a student council meeting, and he returned to the classroom to find Yukina. He looked around, only to find Yukina wasn't in the classroom. Where could she have gone? He went to his desk and saw a note sticking out of it. He took the paper, thinking Yukina had given him a note. He read:

**TO: KITAMI SHIGURE**

** FROM: YOUR SECRET ADMIRER**

He smirked to himself. _Maybe this was another girl who will confess to me._ He read the inside of the note, and the bell rang. Stuffing the note in his bag, everyone started coming back to class. Yukina walked in and sat at her desk.  
"Yukina, wait for me after school. I need to reject another girl who had taken a liking to me." Shigure whispered to her.

Yukina stared at him, emotionless. Then she nodded quietly, and started drawing in her notebook.~

* * *

The rest of the school day had gone by, and the four students headed towards their destination.~

Yukina waited on the roof for Akira. It was raining, but she didn't care. Her glasses were wet, and her vision was blurred because of it. But she didn't take off her glasses. She heard a door open and close, and she turned to see who it was through her blurred glasses.  
"Yukina-chan, what did you want to talk to me about?" Akira asked, his tone desperate for something that she knew.  
"Akira. How do you feel about me?" Yukina asked, and turned around again, her hair sending a few drops of water onto the cement as she turned.  
Akira was caught off guard, since he didn't think his wishes were going to come true that quickly. His face lit up immediately, and he smiled, his eyes sparkling longingly at Yukina.

"Yukina-chan..." He took a step towards her.  
"Yukina-chan..." Another step.  
"Yukina-chan... I love you."

There was silence for a moment, only the sound of raindrops quietly falling onto the cement was heard. Then, she felt a nice and loving warmth on her back. Her heart started to speed up quickly, and she felt her whole body go limp just by his touch. Akira prevented her from falling by holding on to her tightly. She felt tears welling up in her eyes, and then one broke free and ran down her check.

"Akira..." She whispered into his ear.

"I love you too."

And his heart felt like it was about to burst with happiness after hearing her words. He held her tighter, and turned her around, making her face him. She was crying, her face all red, and for the first time, her temperature was like his despite the fact that the cold rain fell on her and she was soaking wet. She slowly closed her eyes, and he leaned in, taking off her glasses slowly in the process, and felt her soft lips on his. He didn't want to let go of her, but he drew back to take a deep breath. And they continued to speak to each other through their passionate kisses in the rain.~

* * *

Mami had watched the whole thing, Akira and Yukina confessing to each other, then kissing passionately. She was standing on the stairs that led to the rooftop. Shigure, who was standing behind her, saw the scene too. Mami closed the door quietly, and her knees seemed to drop on the ground themselves. She looked up at Shigure, tears falling onto her skirt. Shigure looked down sadly at her, and patted her silently on the head, like he always does when she cries. He sat next to her, unable to speak, his heart had been broken. Now it was empty. He tried to give Mami a reassuring smile, but his face had a hurtful expression on it. Mami clutched his shirt and sobbed quietly into it. He stood up, making her stand up with him, and they walked down the stairs, holding each other, both too hurt to say anything, all the way to their homes in the rain...~

* * *

**Well wow, that was emotional wasn't it?**

**It was such a short chapter.. but so very emotional. (sigh)  
**

**I can't help but feel like I kind of rushed the romance and all.. but, I can't change it not, can I?**

**Review.. please? T.T**

**Look forward to the next chapter!~**

**~Kawaii Dream**


	4. Shattered Yet Happy Feelings

**Sorry for not updating in a long time! I was busy with school. c;**

**Well, I got my very first review, and more favorites/follows!**

**Thank you for encouraging me to keep writing (or typing)! **

**As long as there are more reviews, I will keep writing to my heart's content!**

**Now enjoy. (: ~**

* * *

The next morning, Yukina was outside of her house, but Shigure wasn't there. Neither was Akira_. I guess he saw what happened yesterday..._ She sighed and started walking to school-alone. For the very first time, she was walking to school alone without Akira or Shigure. It felt very lonely, walking to school while everyone else has someone to talk to on their way there. She decided to observe other couples that were walking together. She looked at a couple holding hands, and the couple was getting intimidated by Yukina's glare. _I wish I was holding hands with someone right now..._ At the exact moment she was thinking that, she felt something warm slip into her hand. She looked up, surprised, and Akira was smiling at her.

"Good morning, Yukina-chan," Akira greeted Yukina happily.

She looked back and saw Mami-her head hanging down low and her walk was a walk of the zombie.

"Good morning, Akira. What happened to Mami?"

"Oh, I just told her that we were breaking up, that's all."

"She looks awfully sad..."

"Yukina-chan, when are you going to break up with Shigure? You haven't yet, right?"

"Yeah...I guess I'll do it during lunch." Yukina said that, but inside, she was wondering what to say to Shigure. After all, he hadn't come to walk with her this morning like he always does... _So that much mean he knew what happened the day before!_

"All right! Then we can become an official couple, right?" Akira sounded like he was asking himself that. But Yukina still answered his question.

"Right." She didn't sound so excited, but that's because her heart was beating so hard it felt like it was going to explode, remembering how she and Akira had kissed so much the day before in the rain. She started blushing just thinking about it. It WAS her first kiss, after all. And it was probably Akira's first kiss, too, since she had never seen Akira with another girl except Mami. She knew Akira would have never kissed Mami. She blushed harder, embarrassed that she was even thinking about kissing. Luckily, Akira was focused on the road ahead, and didn't notice it. And they walked, hand in hand, towards the school.~

* * *

It was lunch time, and Yukina was fully prepared for what will come ahead. She saw Shigure coming towards her, and just when she was about to ask him to talk, he took the words right out of her mouth.

"Yukina. We need to talk. Meet me outside behind the school building after school." His tone was as hateful as it was when she had first forced him to do mission #1. And with that, he turned around and walked away from her. Dumbfounded, she sat there in a dace for a while. Then she snapped back to her senses when Akira came into her classroom.

"Yukina-chan! Let's go eat outside, it's a really nice day today!" He pulled Yukina outside and she ate with Akira while basking the warm sun, all of her worries gone. For the time being, anyways.~

* * *

After school, she met up with Akira and told him she had some business to attend to for a moment. He agreed to wait for her as soon as she's done with her business. She walked out of Akira's sight and went behind the building. Shigure was leaning against the wall, and he watched Yukina carefully walk towards him.

"So," he said, "You think you know what this little chat might be about?"

"Yes. So just come out and say it, or would you like me to do the honor?"

"No, I will do it. I am disgusted by you and your cousin. I loved you, Yukina!" He pushed her against the wall and trapped her in place.

"You chose me over him! Now you're just going to throw me away like I'm nothing?!" His voice rose each sentence until he was practically yelling at her.

Yukina flinched and looked away, guiltily.

"I'm sorry, Shigure. I know how you feel right now. I finally understand what love is, and I know how much it hurts when you see the person you love with someone else." Her voice was steady, but near the end, she started to tear up a little.

"I'm so sorry, Shigure..." And her tears started to fall endlessly down onto the dry dirt.

Shigure couldn't stand seeing her cry. He felt muddled inside the moment her tears started flowing. His anger had subdued and he pulled her in for a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, Yukina. The truth is, I don't want to break up with you...But," he kissed her lightly on the cheek. "I'll always be here...if you're willing to come back to me."

Yukina nodded slowly. "Thank you for understanding, Shigure." She was still sniffling, but she had stopped crying. Her face was still wet with a few remaining tears, and her eyes were red. She looked at Shigure straight in the eye and said:

"But by that time, you'll be in love with someone else. If you say that you won't, then I'll make sure you WILL." Yukina broke free of his embrace and walked away, wind blowing her hair softly as she left. She wiped her remaining tears, and continued walking, head up high.

Shigure stared after her, until she was no longer in his sight. _What is she talking about? She can't make me fall in love with someone else. That's impossible..._~

* * *

Yukina walked silently away from Shigure, and turned around a corner. She saw Akira eating taiyaki at the gate while waiting for her. She walked up to him casually.

"Hey, Akira. Sorry, did I make you wait for a long time?"

"Nope, not at all, Yukina-chan. Hey, why are your eyes slightly red?" He put his free hand on her face, caressing it lightly, and he gently touched the red spot under her eye.

"It's nothing," Yukina closed her eyes instinctively when she felt his warm hand touch her cold face. Seeing this, Akira smiled and chuckled.

"Yukina-chan, I'm eating taiyaki. If I wasn't eating, I'd definitely give you what you want right now."

Yukina opened her eyes, embarrassed. "R-Right." She blushed and looked towards the direction of her house. "Let's go, Akira." And she took his hand off of her face and held it. Akira finished eating his taiyaki and threw the bag in the trash. They both walked home together, and when Yukina's parents saw the two of them holding hands, Yukina's mother gasped.

"Papa! Yukina and Akira are holding hands!" She stared at their entwined hands and gushed. "Yukina, are you two going out? You should have told me sooner! You two make a great couple~! I didn't think you would both fall in love with each other like this! Papa, bring me the camera!" Yukina blushed, but kept silent, not denying a thing her mother was saying.

"Aunt Haruna," Akira smiled, "Yes, we are going out."

Yukina's mother stopped gushing and looked at the both of them silently. Yukina couldn't tell if it was from shock or happiness, but then her mother grabbed her arm, her hand was pulled out of Akira's, and she hugged her tightly.

"Oh, Yukina! I never thought there would be a day when you get a boyfriend, all on your own!" Her mother was crying tears of joy. "You finally noticed that you look cute enough to get boys~!" Yukina blushed harder behind her mother's back.

"M-Mother, I can't breathe."

"I told you, call us Mama and Papa!"

"N-No thanks, mother."

"Let's go, Yukina-chan," Akira boldly pulled Yukina out of her mom's hug and pulled her upstairs to her room. She could hear her mother excitedly going on and on about them dating, all the way up to her room. Yukina sat on the bed just as Akira slowly closed the door behind him.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Yukina asked.

"How about we start what you wanted to do at the gate?" Akira was still standing at the door.

Yukina stared at Akira for awhile, thinking back when they were at the gate, and blushed.

"W-Well, I admit, it would be nice but-" She never got to finish her sentence as Akira walked over and placed his lips on hers. Instantly, Yukina went limp and couldn't move. Her heartbeat raced at an incredible rate, and she slowly closed her eyes as Akira continued to kiss her. They drew back for air for awhile, but then went back to kissed after a second. Akira pushed Yukina down on the bed, and he was now on top of Yukina. He entwined his hand with hers. And they continued to kiss in that position, rolling back and forth on the bed, until Akira had to go home for the night. Yukina didn't want to part with him, and for a moment she actually considered inviting him to sleep with her. But she knew if she did, things would get "rough". So she waved goodbye to Akira on the front of her doorstep, and went to sleep, dreaming of him and his passionate touch.~

* * *

**What did you guys think of this chapter?**

**It felt really long for me, since I had to type it all out...**

**BUT I still hope you guys enjoyed it, and I hope the next update will be here soon!**

**As long as I'm not busy with school, that is. c;**

**Thanks, please keep reviewing! :D**

**~Kawaii Dream **


End file.
